L'amour faire de drôle de chose !
by Nanadu33980
Summary: Un triangle amoureux, une carte magie, un coeur brisé... Quelque chose se trame à la Duel-Académie et quelqu'un va souffrir. Mais le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres...


**L'amour fait faire de drôles de choses !**

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça va fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, donc pour me remettre dans le bain j'ai décidé d'écrire cet OS qui est bien entendu un Yaoi. Pas de panique la suite de « T'es enceinte » est en cours d'écriture (j'ai écrit que une page T.T c'est bon vous pouvez me détester !). Enfin bref, je dédie cet OS à Hime-chan ! /!\ Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh GX ne sont pas à moi mais à l'homme qui a eu l'idée de les crées ! Lemon à la fin ! /!\ Sur ce bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau à la Duel-Académie, le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, les élèves s'endormaient pendant les cours plus assommants les uns que les autres et Alexia rêvassait encore sur son ami Jaden. Eh oui, la jeune duelliste aux monstres 100% féminins avait le béguin pour le duelliste aux monstres héros des éléments. Mais elle n'était pas la seule, un autre duelliste aimait Jaden, ce duelliste avait les cheveux bleu-vert, les yeux de la même couleur, un visage fin, des traits légèrement féminins ce qui lui donnait un air fragile et un corps à peine musclé. En effet, la jeune femme était en compétition avec Jesse le duelliste aux monstres de cristal. Mais tous deux l'ignoraient pour la simple raison qu'aucun des deux n'avaient eu le courage de déclarer sa flamme au meilleur duelliste de la Duel-Académie. Ce pendant l'un des deux ne laissait pas Jaden indiffèrent, mais celui-ci n'avait pas encore eu la force de lui avouer.

À la fin des cours, tout le monde quitta la classe avec impatience. Alexia alla directement dans son dortoir avec un plan bien précis en tête. Elle enfila ses vêtements décontractés et sortie de la Duel-Académie pour aller dans un magasin de cartes. Une fois rentrée dans le magasin, elle alla voir directement le vendeur et lui demanda s'il avait des cartes magies qui pourraient faire dire à un duelliste qui il aimait. Le vendeur alla dans l'arrière-boutique pour voir s'il avait ça en stock. Il revint 5 minutes après et tendit la carte à la jeune femme, puis lui dit « N'utilisez cette carte que si vous êtes sûre d'avoir une chance avec la personne sur laquelle vous l'utilisez ! » Alexia lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle avait toute ses chances. Elle repartie à la Duel-Académie mais pris la direction du dortoir des rouges, une fois devant la chambre de Jaden, elle regarda la carte qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle était verte comme toutes les cartes magie, son image était un ange qui tenait entre ses mains un cœur. La jeune duelliste inspira un bon coup, frappa et entendit un « entrez ! ». Alexia entra toujours avec la carte en main et des rougeurs sur les joues. Elle s'avança vers Jaden, activa son disque de duel et utilisa directement la carte sur Jaden. Le duelliste se sentit tout bizarre. Il se mit à courir en disant devant une Alexia surprise et au bord des larmes « Je t'aime Jesse ! ». La jeune femme regarda son amour secret courir vers le dortoir des bleus pour rejoindre son rival et ami. Après quelques secondes, elle se mit à courir pour trouver Jesse avant Jaden.

Pendant ce temps, Jaden était arrivé devant la chambre de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il toqua et attendit quelques secondes avant de tomber nez à nez avec un Jesse vêtu que d'une serviette autours des hanches, les cheveux trempés et les joues rouges écarlates. Jaden eut un petit problème au niveau de son pantalon. En effet, la vue de son amour secret dans cette tenue lui faisait ressentir un certain degré d'excitation. Sans crier garde, Jaden fondit sur les douces lèvres de Jesse. Ce dernier fut tellement surpris qu'il ne répondit pas au baiser. Le duelliste aux héros des éléments rompit le baiser et regarda le jeune homme en face de lui. Ce dernier avait le visage aussi rouge que la veste de Jaden et regardait ses pieds. Il prit alors la parole : « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Jaden ?

-Je... Je t'aime Jesse ! De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et de toutes mes forces ! Répondit Jaden.

-Je... Tu... m'aimes ? Vraiment ? » Demanda Jesse plein d'espoir l'homme qu'il aimait partageait ses sentiment s'était tout simplement incroyable. Jaden lui ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça mais en voyant Jesse c'était comme si son cœur avait parlé pour lui. « Oui. Je t'aime Jesse. » Ce fut au tour de Jesse d'embrasser Jaden, ce dernier répondit tout de suite au baiser. Alexia arriva à ce moment là, son cœur vola en éclat. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Les duellistes se séparèrent aussitôt qu'ils entendirent la voix de la duelliste. Ils se retournèrent vers la jeune femme, Jaden voulut parler mais Jesse le devança : « Alexia qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis là pour te dire que Jaden est sous le sort d'une carte piège, qui lui fait dire ce que les personnes veulent entendre de sa bouche. Mentit la blonde.

-Co... Comment ça ? » Demanda Jesse perdu et au bord des larmes. Alexia vit que sa stratégie marchait comme sur des roulettes, bientôt Jesse ne va plus parler à Jaden car il croira qu'il ne l'aime pas. Elle eut un sourire cruel et reprit la parole. « D'ici une heure ou deux Jaden redeviendra lui-même pour le moment il faut que je le garde à l'œil pour qu'il ne fasse pas d'autres bêtises et...

- Je te jure Jesse ce que je t'ai dit est la pure vérité ! Je t'aime vraiment ! Alors s'il te plaît crois-moi ! » Coupa Jaden sur le point de faire un meurtre. Alexia mentait à Jesse pour l'avoir à elle toute seule mais elle ne l'aura jamais, il aimait Jesse depuis le premier jour, personne ne pourrait lui voler son cœur car il appartient au jeune homme à ses côtés. Ce qu'Alexia ne savait pas, c'est que sa carte ne faisait plus effet. Mais elle s'en rendit compte quand Jaden pointa du doigt son disque de duel désactivé, elle ouvrit grand les yeux sur le coup de la surprise et regarda alors Jaden dans les yeux. Ce dernier lui fit comprendre que si elle continuait à mentir il ne lui parlerait plus jamais. La jeune femme tourna les talons et partit en courant. Jaden la regarda disparaître de sa vue avant de se tourner vers Jesse qui visiblement ne comprenait plus rien. Le brun le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans celle-ci, Jaden posa sa bouche sur la sienne, puis lécha sa lèvre inférieure, Jesse comprit le message et lui en accorda l'accès. Le baiser qui, au début était un effleurement, devint passionné, les langues valsaient ensemble, les mains de Jaden se mirent à caresser le dos, les reins et les fesses de Jesse. Ce dernier gémit pendant le baiser, il commençait à être excité. Il se mit lui aussi à caresser le torse de son partenaire. Jaden rompit le baiser, fit coucher Jesse sur son lit, puis alla explorer le cou de son amant en baisers papillons. Jaden fit à Jesse un suçon entre le cou et l'épaule, puis les vêtements tombèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent nus comme au jour de leur naissance. Jaden commença l'exploration du torse de son amour, il arriva aux tétons qu'il lécha, mordilla, embrassa et suça, faisant gémir de plaisir le jeune homme en dessous de lui. Le brun continua sa descente, il arriva au nombril, passa sa langue dedans, mordilla la peau sensible, puis descendit encore plus bas. Quand Jaden arriva au niveau du sexe de son amant celui qui faisait battre son cœur il leva les yeux vers son visage, ce qu'il vit l'excita encore plus. Jesse avait ses beaux yeux bleus verts voilés par le plaisir et le désir, ses joues rougies par le bonheur et sa bouche entre ouverte qui laissait passer des sons indécents. Sans réfléchir Jaden commença à lécher le membre gonflé par la luxure devant ses yeux, il partit de la garde et remonta jusqu'au gland. Après avoir effectué plusieurs mouvements de ce genre, il prit le sexe de SON Jesse entièrement en bouche, puis commença de lent va et vient. Jesse cria de plaisir sous cette douce torture, et supplia Jaden d'aller plus vite. Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait. Jaden passa (enfin) à la vitesse supérieure, mais introduit aussi un doigt dans l'intimité inviolée de son amant. Jesse ne sentit pas cette intrusion, en revanche il sentit le seconde, car il se crispa mais la douleur passa grâce au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Jaden introduit un troisième et dernier doigt en son amour pour bien le préparer à sa venue. Après quelques mouvements de ciseaux et de vas et vient pour s'assurer que la chair était bien détendue, Jaden retira ses doigts, sous les cris de protestation de Jesse, qu'il fit taire par un nouveau baiser enflammé. Une fois le baiser rompu, Jaden se plaça confortablement entre les jambes de Jesse, il les mit sir ses épaulesdu jeune homme aux cheveux bleus sur ses épaules, puis guida son sexe vers l'intimité de son homme. Quand Jesse sentit le gland de Jaden rentrer en lui, il ressentit une immense douleur, puis il supplia Jaden de le prendre d'un seul coup. Ce que fit le brun. Le bleu eu un cri de douleur et de plaisir mélangés. C'était une sensation bizarre pour Jaden sentir les chairs de bien-aimé autour de son sexe était excitant, quant à Jesse il était partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir. Après les 5 minutes où Jesse s'habitua à la présence en lui, il donna le premier coup de rein. Ce coup fit comprendre à Jaden qu'il pouvait y aller, il sortit entièrement et rentra à nous en Jesse. Les coups de rein se firent plus rapides et plus profonds, la chambre fut bientôt remplie des cris (ou hurlement) de plaisir de Jesse à chaque fois que Jaden touchait sa prostate. Dans une dernière poussée ils jouirent, Jesse entre leur torse et Jaden en Jesse. Après quelques minutes où ils reprirent leur souffle Jaden se retira de l'intimité de son amour pour se mettre à côté de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Jesse ne dit pas non à se câlin bien au contraire, il se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de son amant. Ce soir, ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans les bras de la personne qu'ils aimaient.

Quelques années plus tard :

Jesse était tranquillement assis sur le canapé en train de rêvasser, quand il sentit des bras au tour de son cou. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui ils appartenaient . La personne qui les avait mis là les retira pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le bleu tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec son époux qui avait un grand sourire en disant long sur son tournoi. « Laisse-moi deviner, le roi du jeu a encore gagné ?

-Comment t'as deviné chéri ? Demanda Jaden blasé car il voulait lui faire la surprise.

-Mon ange, la télé ça existe. Répondit Jesse.

-Je maudis le créateur de la télé. Dit Jaden vexé.

-Pas moi. On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais sexy en plein combat. Fit Jesse avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-pervers.

-Oh je ne savais pas que même à la télé tu bavais devant moi. » Dit Jaden avec un grand sourire carnassier. Il se pencha sur son époux pour lui donner un baiser passionné, puis le prit sous son bras et partit en direction de leur chambre.

FIN

* * *

_FINI ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Bon je suis désolée si les personnages sont OOC ! Mais il m'a fallu 4 jours pour écrire ce truc qui franchement, n'a aucun sens ! Honte à moi ! XD Bref j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu !_

_Bureau des réclamations :_

_Alexia : Mais je suis une vrai salope dans cet OS !_

_Moi : Je ne t'aime pas donc t'en prend plein à la gueule que tu le veuille ou non ! MOIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

_Jesse : Dis-moi Nath-chan..._

_Moi : Moi ! _

_Tous les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh GX : (-.-'')_

_Moi : Bah quoi ?_

_Tous les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh GX : Non rien !_

_Moi : Alors que veux-tu savoir Jesse ?_

_Jesse : Ah oui ! As-tu essayé un nouveau style d'écriture ?_

_Moi : Je sais pas (^ - ^) !_

_Jesse : T'es un cas désespéré ma pauvre Nath !_

_Moi : Oui je le sais ça ! _

_Sur ce à plus et laissez-moi un peu commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une petit critique constructive ou non !_


End file.
